1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses, and particularly to a mounting apparatus for a circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
In a computer or a server system, a mounting apparatus may be used to secure a circuit board. The mounting apparatus may include a chassis. The chassis may include a bottom board and two sidewalls located on the bottom board. The chassis may define a plurality of positioning holes. The circuit board may define a plurality of through holes corresponding to the positioning holes in the chassis. A plurality of screws may be inserted into the through holes and the positioning holes to secure the circuit board to the chassis. However, having the plurality of through holes on the circuit board may influence a layout of the circuit board and prevent an optimum layout.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.